sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Come Upstairs
Ruhlmann, William. [http://www.allmusic.com/album/come-upstairs-mw0000184942 Come Upstairs], Allmusic. Retrieved August 27, 2012. }} Come Upstairs is the singer-songwriter Carly Simon's tenth album, and ninth studio album, released in 1980. It was the first of her three albums for Warner Bros. Records and it has a harder, more rock-oriented sound than her previous albums. Whereas those earlier records were prime examples of the singer-songwriter genre, with soft-rocking arrangements primarily built around piano and/or acoustic guitar accompaniment, Come Upstairs uses electric guitars and synthesizers prominently. The first single released from the album was "Jesse", an acoustic ballad that was more in the style of Simon's earlier work rather than an example of her new sound. "Jesse" was a major hit: it remained on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 singles chart for six months, peaking at #11, and was certified Gold by the RIAA for sales of more than 1,000,000 copies in the United States alone. "Jesse" also reached #12 in Canada, and #4 in Australia and became her biggest hit there since "You're So Vain".Carly Simon discography Track listing All tracks composed by Carly Simon and Mike Mainieri; except where indicated Side one # "Come Upstairs" — 4:18 # "Stardust" — 4:13 # "Them" — 3:44 # "Jesse" — 4:15 # "James" — 2:28 Side two # "In Pain" (Simon, Don Grolnick, Mike Mainieri) — 6:10 # "The Three Of Us In The Dark" — 4:14 # "Take Me As I Am" (Simon, Mike Mainieri, Sid McGinnis) — 4:50 # "The Desert" — 4:44 Credits * Carly Simon – lead vocals, backing vocals (1-4, 7, 8, 9), acoustic guitar (4) * Billy Mernit – electric piano (1, 9) * Mike Mainieri – acoustic piano (1, 5, 7, 8, 9), Oberheim synthesizer (1), Prophet 5 (2), Oberheim OB-X (2), Yamaha CS30 (3), backing vocals (3), synthesizer (8, 9), marimba (9) * Ed Walsh – Oberheim OB-X (1), synthesizer programming (1, 8), Oberheim 8 Voice (2) * Ken Landrum – Prophet 5 (1) * Larry Fast – synthesizer (3) * Don Grolnick – acoustic piano (4, 6) * Pete Hewlett – electric guitar (1, 2, 3, 6), backing vocals (3, 4), acoustic guitar (4, 8) * Sid McGinnis – lead guitar (1, 2, 3), guitar solo (2, 6), backing vocals (3, 4), electric slide guitar (4), electric guitar (7, 8, 9), acoustic guitar (9), 12-string guitar (9) * Tony Levin – bass guitar (1-4, 6, 7, 8), fretless bass (5, 9) * Steve Gadd – drums (1) * Rick Marotta – drums (2-9) * Jerry Grossman – cello (5) * James Taylor – backing vocals (2, 3, 4) * Mariah Aguiar – backing vocals (3) * Christine Martin – backing vocals (3) * Laraine Newman – backing vocals (3) * Hugh Taylor – backing vocals (3, 4) *Alex Taylor – backing vocals (3, 4) * Sally Taylor – backing vocals (4) * Gail Boggs – backing vocals (4) Production * Producer – Mike Mainieri * Production Coordination – Christine Martin * Engineered and Mixed by Scott Litt * Assistant Engineers – James Farber, Jeff Hendrickson, Lucy Laurie and Raymond Willard. * Mastered by Bob Ludwig at Masterdisk (New York, NY). * Art Direction – Peter Whorf * Design – Bill Gerber * Photography – Mick Rock * Hand Lettering – Susan Turner Charts Album - Billboard (North America) Album - International Singles - Billboard (North America) See also *List of Top 25 singles for 1981 in Australia References External links *Carly Simon's Official Website Category:1980 albums Category:Carly Simon albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Avatar Studios Category:Albums with cover art by Mick Rock